Eighty-Five Percent
by TheRangress
Summary: We all know Ed's story. This is Winry's. Ed runs off, she's kidnapped, and all in all, she's pretty annoyed. This story includes Edwin, wrenches, and character development. (This story is my way of making Edwin actually work out. Y'know, giving her more of a character than a nice tsundere.)
1. Prologue

Winry Rockbell threw a wrench in frustration.

"That _stupid, stupid— _stupid! Argh! What about Al, you... stupid!?" Ever since they'd gotten back, that _stupid _boy had _wanted _people to try to kill him. Stupid.

And now he'd just gone off. Some alchemical thing. Yeah. Right. Just an excuse for him to run off again. She threw another wrench with a yell.

Of course he'd run off after _that_. He didn't want to face it. She'd thought they'd gotten over the wrench-hitting and periodic-table-reciting. Oh yes they had. This time, he'd run off, and she was going to _murder_ him.

That was what she'd do. She'd go after him, she'd find him, and she'd _kill_ him. Oh yes. She'd kill him.

_"Hey, Winry."  
"Hey Ed." She sat down next to him. The sun was setting. Ed looked at his hand._

"_I almost miss the automail."_

"_Well, maybe you won't _break _this one."_

"_Yeah, right." He smiled a little and she smiled back._

"_You're always off on your own now."  
"I have a lot to think about."  
"You could _talk_ about it."_

"_You wouldn't get it..."  
"What about Al?"  
"He's happy. I can't make him worry about me."  
"He _is _worrying. So am I."_

"_I'll be fine. I just..."  
"You miss people trying to kill you."  
"Well, it's _boring _when nobody's trying to kill you!"_

"_Come on... there's stew for dinner."  
"I like stew."_

"_Let's go." Ed paused.  
"It feels wrong, being back."  
"You're home."  
"It's just... home hasn't changed, and... I have."_

"_Things have changed."_

_ They were suddenly aware of how close they were. There was an awkward pause, followed by Ed leaning in slightly closer._

_ And then there it was. The kiss. They awkwardly scooted farther apart and stared at the ground._

The next day, Ed was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Winry, after informing everyone of what she was doing, headed for the train station. Den followed her, since he'd refused to stay home while she left. Why, she didn't know— but she was glad for the company.

"Excuse me," she asked with a smile. People were extremely likely to do what she wanted if she smiled.

"Yes?" asked the young man at the ticket counter.

"I need to know where Edward Elric went last night."

"That's confidential." Deep breath. Keep the smile, no matter how much you want to grab his tie and demand he tell her. He wasn't leaving her behind _this _time.

"I'm sorry, but I _really _need to know— he ran off, and we're all worried about him..." "I'm sorry, but I'll be in big trouble if I tell you..." "You don't have to tell me. You just have to get me where he is." "I'm afraid that's illegal."

She couldn't keep smiling after that.

"Look, I'm _not _letting that idiot run off alone. Last time he did that, it took him four years to come back, and he nearly _died_. So _you—_" At this, she grabbed his tie and yanked, "are _going _to _tell me _where he is!"

"I'm sorry," said the man, visibly struggling with breathing, "But rules are rules. You'll have to go higher if you want to know."

Higher. She could go higher. She could go _very _high. She smiled sweetly again.

"I'm sorry," she said, letting go of the man's tie, "I'm just so worried..." "Of course," said the man, fixing his tie and breathing.

"Hello, General?" "Yes?" asked Roy Mustang.

"It's Winry Rockbell, I need to know where Ed is." "...What's he done this time?" "Run off." "Any idea where?" "That's why I'm asking _you_. Apparently it's illegal to tell me where he went." "Yes, it is."

"So I need you to find out." "...Isn't that overkill?"

"Yes. So?" Roy sighed.

"You're asking me to do paperwork, aren't you?"

"If you have to." "...Fine."

Winry jumped at the phone.

"Miss Rockbell?" "Yes!"

"He's in Xerxes." "..._Xerxes_?" "Yes."

"...Idiot!" She hung up angrily.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Winry sat on the train, petting Den and glaring.

Ametris zoomed past outside the window. Winry glared at it. A man tried to come into her compartment. Winry glared at him. He left. Winry glared at the door.

That.

Complete.

Idiot.

She checked to make sure her wrench was ready to whack Edward Stupid Elric. Oh yes. This was her Ed-whacking wrench. Ed was going to be whacked. With the wrench.

She was bored. She sighed and lay down. That idiot. Why had he left? Al needed him... She... she didn't want him to leave her again. If he couldn't stay, why couldn't he let her come this time? She wasn't staying home and worrying, not anymore. Not this time.

What if he'd left because of her? That was silly... But Ed _would_... he'd kissed her. He'd definitely been the kiss_er_ in this situation.

But then, he was Ed. Definitely the sort of thing he'd do. Run off because he'd _kissed _her. Honestly. If he was going to do this, _why had he kissed her in the first place_? That _idiot_.

Sometimes, that boy was just so stupid. So, so stupid.

"Excuse me?"

She was a smallish girl, with curly red-gold hair and big eyes.

"Yes?" asked Winry.

"My little sister's sick... Do you know where I could find something for her?"

"Don't worry; my parents were doctors. I'm sure I could help." The girl smiled.

"Thank you... I'm Brigit, by the way. Brigit Oswin."  
"Winry Rockbell," said Winry.

"Ruff!"  
"And Den."

"We're just over here..." Brigit opened the door to her compartment and Winry went in.

There was no sick girl.

"What—"


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Winry woke up with a splitting headache.

On top of that, she was tied up.

"You _sure _she's the Rockbell girl?"

"Of _course _she's the Rockbell girl."

"Cause if she's not the Rockbell girl—"

"Would Elric _know_?"

"Yes."  
"Right. Still, he's got chivalry. The Rockbell girl was just the best target..."  
"We'd have been in _big _trouble if we'd gone after the brother."

"Oh yeah... What'll we do with the Stone?"

"Get very, _very _rich."

"Very."

"See if she's awake."

Winry groaned like she was just waking up and hadn't heard a word.

"You awake?"  
"Where am I?" she asked instead of 'Y_es_'.

"Not important. Anyway... you cooperate, or..."

The man brandished a gun. He wasn't particularly large or threatening. His hair was floppy and doe brown. But the sheer look in his eyes more than made up for it. He was serious, and he _would _shoot her— in the leg, if he needed her alive, but Winry knew plenty about bullet wounds. Just as dangerous, really. And wasn't it easier to aim for her torso? All shots were to kill.

"I get it," she said, sitting up. It wasn't easy, but she managed to. "My hands are asleep. I think you should loosen the ropes just a little. Cut off bloodflow, they might need to be amputated."

"Liar."  
"Ed won't be happy if you hurt me."

Darn it. She hadn't wanted them to know she'd heard...

"No one wants damaged goods," said Brigit Oswin, loosening the ropes. They hadn't really been that tight, of course— though she probably would have gotten rope burn. But now she could probably wiggle them out. Good option to have.

Brigit walked away and the man watched her. There was cold determination in his eyes... but she wasn't looking at his eyes. She was looking at his gun. The leading cause of gun injuries was disrespect. This man didn't respect his gun. She could untie herself, take his gun...

Then what? Threaten people? She wasn't comfortable with a gun... she didn't respect them, she feared them. They terrified her. The idea of shooting one terrified her. The idea she _could_...

She wasn't going to shoot it, she was going to _point_ it. She could point a gun, couldn't she? Not shoot it...

She'd just have to fake it. She could do that... fake it. Pretend she was comfortable when the slightest twitch of her fingers and someone was dead...

He was looking at her too carefully. She couldn't look in his eyes. When you looked in his eyes, you couldn't blink... his eyes were far too comfortable with guns. He didn't _care_ if he hurt people...

The sort of person that should have a gun was between them. She remembered something she'd read once— there is no such thing as a nonfatal gun wound. If you are going to hold a gun, you must be prepared to shoot it. If you are going to shoot it, you must be prepared to kill.

Plan C was taking the gun.

Plan B was just letting Ed save her. Plan B was probably the prudent thing to do, considering Ed. But he was reckless, and he was sure to get hurt saving her.

Plan A was saving herself. She didn't know how yet. Maybe it would depend on Ed's rescue, since he was _sure _to come to save her.

_What will he think I'm doing?_

It suddenly occurred to her that he'd never given her earrings back. Idiot. He'd probably lost them, too. She'd forgotten all about them until then...

She sighed and planned.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Winry spent her time as a captive making a nuisance of herself.

She quoted disturbing medical facts. She gave in-depth descriptions of automail surgery— including the consequences of any mistake. She lectured Floppy about gun safety.

"I don't like that girl," Floppy told Brigit.

"Yes, but Elric does."

"You're scratching your butt with your gun again," Winry told Floppy.

"See!?" Brigit sighed.

"Dear, you _are _scratching your butt with your gun."

"So?"

"She has a point."

"It's not her _place _to have points!"

There was a stomp, sounding slightly off, and the door was kicked in. As Brigit and Floppy turned, Winry wriggled the rest of the way out of the ropes and stood up with a smile.

"Hi, Ed." "Are you OK?" "Fine! Watch out for— "

Brigit kicked high and was knocked over. Winry pulled the gun from Floppy's too-loose grip and slowly pointed it at him. Her hand was trembling. Argh.

"Now, why don't you just surrender and make things easier for all of us?" asked Ed, automail on Brigit's neck and a concerned glance on Winry.

"No!"

"You're an idiot. Winry, keep the gun pointed at her while I handle him?" "Sure..."

He nodded. She turned and he went to go beat up Floppy. Brigit smirked at Winry and stood up.

"St-st-stay down..." Winry warned.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" "Maybe!"

"You'd have escaped before now if you were going to shoot me."

"Stay there!" She walked toward Winry with an outstretched hand.

"Give me the gun, Winry dear..."

Winry could hear the thuds of hand against arm, automail against stomach, head against wall. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably— see, this was why she didn't want to be a surgeon. Why was she thinking about that at a time like this?

She heard the gunshot, but she didn't understand. She saw the shock in Ed's eyes, but she didn't understand. She saw the hole in Brigit Oswin's chest, and she understood.

The gun flew aside and Winry rushed to Brigit. Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe she could help, maybe it looked more serious than it was...

Brigit was gasping for breath, but there was no mistaking the look in her eyes. _I underestimated you, dearie._

"Wake up!" Winry sobbed, feeling a coat on her shoulders, a hug, and no pulse.

here...


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Things were a blur after that. Shaking and sobbing, throwing up in Ed's coat, being taken to a hotel and wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm in shock," she told the doctor who'd come to examine her and... the body.

"Well, yes." He seemed slightly surprised by her self-diagnosis.

"Can I have my dog and my purse?" "Sure..."

Den licked her face, which made her feel a little better. Ed sat beside her with her purse, which also made her feel a little better.

"It was an accident, Winry..." "I killed her, Ed... you're the one who told me I wasn't a killer..." "It was an _accident_." "What was I doing holding a gun?" "Making sure they didn't get what they wanted. If people like that had the Stone..." "I killed her."

"Winry, it wasn't your fault." She leaned against him, and he hugged her, Den still licking her face.

"Ed, it... it was the right thing to do... point the gun at her..."

"Yes it was." "...and I'd do it again... I'd do it again, Ed. Kill someone else."

"Winry..." "And the thing is, I'll be able to live with it... Ed, _it's not that hard_."

"Winry..." "That's the worst part... knowing my life's going on, when I stopped hers... if I can live with it, I could do it again..." "But you wouldn't." "I know, but..." "You wouldn't. Not ever."

"...I already did..." "It was an _accident_." "...Right."

For a few days she was out of shock and just depressed. She didn't eat much and started crying when she was told she wouldn't be facing charges. Ed and Den hugged her while she cried, and eventually she felt like Ed was right.

So she hit him with a wrench. "HEY!"

"YOU WENT OFF TO XERXES WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE, YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" "I had to be on my own for a while!" "Oh, REALLY!? Or did you just not want to face me!?" "Winry, I... I..." "Because you know what? I am not putting up with this anymore! You did Human Transmutation without telling me, and ever since then I have been trying to see what I didn't do! You ran off— _again_ not telling me— and I didn't go after you because I'd proven I couldn't protect you! I have been _so_ worried about you, and I've been trying to learn everything I could to help, because I should have at least been a part of your mistakes if I couldn't protect you! And I have been _trying _to make up for that, Ed, but whenever you broke your automail, it was just another reminder I'm! Not! Good enough!" "No, Winry..." "So either you let me come with you and do my best to protect you, or you stay home and let me protect you, or we're _done_, Edward Elric! Maybe it's too late to be a part of this, but I'm not going to be your girl back home, stuck with nothing to do but worry and get kidnapped occasionally!" She took a deep breath. "And give me back my earrings!"

"Winry... you _weren't _a part of it... we were just trying to protect you..." He went through his pockets, and it turned out he'd lost her earrings.

"Well, what if I want to be a part of it? Like it or not, I'm involved in this too." "We wanted to keep you safe... _I _wanted to keep you safe..." "I don't want to be safe and worrying! I want to be a part of this!"

"Winry, I don't want you to get hurt!" "Well I've already _been_ hurt!" And then, for some reason, she grabbed him and kissed him.

They were blushing furiously when she pulled away.

"I... I love you, OK!?"

"Winry... I... uh..."

"Don't you _ever _leave me again." "...Never."

Paste your document here...


End file.
